Trust
by Jedith
Summary: Kagome gets attacked and almost dies. She barely escapes. 'InuYasha wasn't there' She thinks. She loses her trust to InuYasha. And then what? Will she ever trust InuYasha again? hiatus
1. Going back

A/N (Author's note): This is my first fic. I would be pleased of reviews. I want you, readers to tell me what was good and what was bad. If you tell me my fic's bad things, I may be better in my next one :) Have a nice moment of reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I'd like to, but I don't. I still try my hardest to make him act like the real one :) (PS: Now that I edit these I try to change every Inu-Yasha to Inuyasha because I have changed my way of writing it.) "talking" 'thinking'

making some noise, for example koffing

the place where they are, time jump Trust:

Chapter one:

Going back In the Kaede's cottage

"Argh! Not so tight!" Inuyasha cried out when Kagome tightened the band that she was putting around his chest. Again Inu-Yasha had got in a fight something through his stomach."This isn't just a little scratch, you know! You have a hole in your stomach! I could put my hand inside your back and then find it out from your stomach!" Kagome tightened the band little more and Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha let it be, but when he noticed that he couldn't breath... "Hey, I can't breath!" He tried to shout, but it wasn't that loud because of the air. He didn't have it.

Kagome was done with the band and stood up. "Well, that's your problem!" With that she left the cottage. Kaede just shook her head by the fireplace in the middle of the cottage.Miroku, Shippo and Sango were outside waiting for Kagome. And that was when Kagome came out of the cottage. Others just looked at her. Kagome noticed it. "What?!" She was still little angry with Inu-Yasha because he had started to complain again. All her friend did was just shook their heads and sigh. Kagome sighed too, but not for same reason. She was little tired. "Mmm. Now that Inu-Yasha is wounded, I can go home for few days."

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were already going to nod as an agreement when the cottages straw door went wide as Inuyasha rushed out. "You're not going anywhere! There are still maybe thousand shards that we have to get!" He shouted to Kagome.

Miroku took few steps beside Inu-Yasha and hit him with his staff. "Your job is now to rest and get well." He said. Others looked at them and shook their heads. Sango went beside Miroku. "I don't think he can hear you." Sango bowed down to look at Inu-Yasha's not moving body. It didn't take long before Sango felt something touching her butt. "Mi-ro-ku!" She shouted by hitting the named monk on his cheek. There was red mark after it."But you were moving like you wanted.""I would never want you to touch my butt. Not with those hands!" Sango shouted leaving Miroku's comments under her voice. Shouting Sango and drenched Miroku were continuing their talk, or more lika an argument, when Shippo went beside Kagome and tapped her leg. "Are you going to go?" He asked with a puppy face.

Kagome went down and nodded to him. "I really need to get a nice, warm bath. Don't worry. I will remember to buy you some lollypops." She smiled to him. Shippo nodded. "I just have to pack quickly before Inuyasha wakes up..." She said by standing up. Kagome went inside the cottage Shippo right behind her. To reach the door they had to hop over Inuyasha's body. In the Kaede's cottage, packing

"Are you sure about this?" Shippo asked from Kagome and gave her first aid kit. Kagome took it and put it in her back bag."Yes" She answered. Then she shut her back bag and lifted it on her back. She walked out of the cottage Shippo before her. Again they hopped over Inuyasha's unconsious body."When do you come back?" By turning around, Shippo asked."Umm. After few days, I think." Kagome didn't really know. She hadn't really earlier left the feudal time with no reason. She usually left just when she had a test at school. They took steps toward Kagome's bike. Suddenly they heard little growling behind them. They looked first behind them, then each other and a loud gulp could be heard. Kagome took the last steps and jumped on her bike. "Bye Shippo and everyone!" She shouted and started to cycle as quickly as possible. There was one good reason. Inuyasha was awake.Inuyasha growled when he stood up and scratched his back of the head. Then he heard how Kagome shouted goodbyes and how the thing called bike started to make its noise. "Oh no you won't." He whispered to himself and started to run after Kagome and growled at her.Kagome looked behind her because she could hear the dog-demon's grow coming closer to her. She tried to cycle faster, but she couldn't. She just hoped she would come to the well before Inuyasha and have enough time to jump in it."Come back here!" She heard behind of her. He sure was close. Kagome could already see the well. She didn't slow down even an inch. She just cycled until her bike crushed to the well and she flew from her bike to inside the well. When she saw the usual blue colour around her and after that her own time's ground under her feet, she sighed of relief. 'I did it!'Inuyasha had followed Kagome, but didn't have enough time to catch her. He thought that he could catch her when she would slow down and leave her bike. When it was her time to slow down a wide grin came to his lips. But it was only a moment, when he realized that she wouldn't slow down, he was in a light chock. 'What is she doing!' Then he took more speed. 'Of course she forgot to look forward!' When the bike hit the well's side and Kagome flew in it, he blinked his eyes few time of surprise. Then he was angry again and growled. "Thinking that this well would stop me, are you" He growled and evil grin came to his face. "Don't even think!" He shouted when he jumped in the well right after Kagome.Kagome climbed up the ladder. She smiled happily. She would get a nice, warm bath. Right when she was pulling herself over the baluster she felt how someone took a grip of her foot and draw her down.  
  
"AAAaaa!" Kagome's back bag fell from her back when she was hanging upside down just few inches from the ground. Making a gasp she turned her head to look just right into Inuyasha's eyes. She could see how those golden eyes were burning of anger. She still could feel Inu-Yasha's grip of her foot. And how her skirt was hanging wrong way... Quickly she grabbed her skirt and kept it 'up' and a light red came to her face. "Umm. Could you... Could you let me down?" She asked little unsure. This was Inuyasha who she was talking to after all.

Inuyasha just kept looking into her eyes with those flames of anger."I'm getting blood into my head." Kagome tried again. She didn't like that he looked into her eyes. He did this always when he was angry. That's almost the only time when he does that. 'Usually it doesn't bother me so much, but why now? Isn't he only angry or is there somet---' She lost her thoughts when she hit the ground. "Ouch!""Going home are you?" Inu-Yasha said more like asked when he bend down to look at his victim; Kagome.

Kagome rubbed her back. "You didn't have to let go of me when I was still upside down! You could have turned me around first!"

Inuyasha just snorted to it. "Your own damn fault" They were silent for a while. Inuyasha looked how Kagome rubbed her back. After a moment he couldn't take it anymore. He took a grip of Kagome's hand and lifted her up. He didn't care what she said to it. "Now we're going back!""No!" Kagome said and surprisely got herself out of Inuyasha's grip. "I haven't been at home for days! I have my permission to see my family!"

Inuyasha was quiet for a while. "Just this day." He growled.

Kagome sighed. She knew that it was his last words. "Fine." She said and started to climb again."Humans." Inuyasha said under his breath as he looked how Kagome climbed the ladder with her big back bag, which was now once again on her back. He jumped and took a grip of Kagome in the half way and at the baluster he let go of Kagome.

Kagome didn't move for a while. 'He had just given in an argue and still he helped me up.' Smilingly she turned to face Inu-Yasha "Thanks." Again Inuyasha just snorted and looked away. Kagome turned to walk to her home, but changed her mind and turned back to Inuyasha. She could see from Inuyasha's ears that he followed her every move and would hear every word she says. "Umm. You want to come too? You are now here..."

Inuyasha turned to look at her. 'She asked me to come with her?' He just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and disbelieving in his eyes. 'She's got to be kidding me... She only tries to get something _nice_ out of me. Hmph! That won't work! He thought as he folded his arms. The touch of skin against his arms made him gaze little downwards. 'Where the heck did I loose my shirts?' (Too stupid to understand that they were left at Kaede's cottage.)Kagome didn't think of shirtless Inuyasha as a strange thing so she didn't even notice that fact. She just waited for him to say yes or no. "Umm. Sota would like it." Kagome pointed out her thought."That little brat." Inuyasha growled and turned his head again.

Kagome didn't like about that comment. "Excuse me! He's my little brother!" She was already ready to attack Inuyasha and Inuyasha noticed it. They looked at each other with anger. Kagome saw how Inuyasha's eyes went away from hers and looked beside her. She turned around and saw Sota."Did you call me?" He asked with innocent smile.

Kagome smiled back to her little brother. "No, in fact, it was Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. 'That lying wench!'"Cool!" Sota cried out and took Inuyasha's hand. "Let's go play with my PlayStation!" And with that he started to draw Inuyasha with him towards the house. Inuyasha just followed and gave Kagome a glance that promised something very painfull.

Kagome could feel how sweat drop fell down her cheek. 'He's going to kill me' She thought and started to walk after them when she heard a strange voice from the well. She turned back and gulped when she looked inside. First she saw just something red and white on the bottom, but when she looked carefully she noticed what it was. It was Inu-Yasha's shirts. Now that she thought she remembered that Inu-Yasha had been without his shirts. She climbed down the ladder and took the shirts. Then she climbed back up and walked to her home.


	2. PlayStation

Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha but still he isn't mine. TrustChapter two:PlayStation Kagome was in her room. She just had had her bath and now she was brushing her hair. 'So quiet. Usually when Inuyasha is here, he makes so much noise about everything.' She put her brush down and sighed. 'I wonder what he is doing right now. He's supposed to be with Sota...' She stood up and went out of her room. "Sota?!" She called. She heard some noise from the living room and went there. There she saw Sota and Inuyasha playing with Sota's PlayStation. She noticed that Inuyasha had put his shirts on. She had left them on the sofa. She looked little closer the game. 'Is that Dead or Alive2 that they are playing?' Kagome could recall how Sota always asked her to play it with him. Just because she was in the feudal age fighting, he thought that she was good in some kind of fighting game! Now that she looked at their game she could see that both of the players were equal. Time was running out, but both of them were still alive.(In that game you have two characters. In the middle of the battle you can change the character who fights and when the other one is ''watching'' s/he receives his/her heal points back slowly. You just try to kick the other player's characters' heal points out. Usually the other one is defeated before the time runs out...)"Kind of equal game wouldn't you say."

Sota startled when Kagome had suddenly talked and looked behind him to see Kagome. He hadn't even heard her coming. In the other hand, Inuyasha had known that she was there and now that Sota wasn't looking at the game, he kicked the final blows to Sota's character. "I won! I'm the best!"

Sota looked at the game and saw the ''game over'' in the screen. Sota looked depressed for a second but then smirked to Inuyasha. "Another round?"

Inu-Yasha smirked back "You're just asking to be killed!" and they started to play again.

Kagome looked at their game for a little while. She didn't really understand the idea. She just sighed and went to the kitchen. "Sota, you hungry?!" She asked as she looked inside the fridge. "If you make food!" She heard his reply. She decided to make nuudels. Kagome took the noodles from the fridge. 'Why are they here? Shouldn't they be in the closet?' She just lifted her shoulders to it."Okay now. 'Put the noodles in water and then into the microwave for 5 minutes'" She read from the packet. 'Wait a sec. Should I make some to Inuyasha too?' She took few steps to the door and looked at the two playing guys. 'I should.' She smiled to herself. After all Inuyasha hasn't yet killed her for telling Sota that he came here to be with him. And he looked like he really liked to play that fighting game with Sota. Suddenly she realized one thing; he was smiling, not smirking or grinning, really smiling...and laughing. That was rare to see. 'Never seen before.' She thought as she stepped in the living room. "You want to eat too Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's ears flung to Kagome's direction and he turned to her with that unbelieving face with raised eyebrow to look at Kagome. Second after he heard how Sota pushed the buttons and turning around he saw that 'game over' on the screen. This time it was pointed to him. "You cheated!" He yelled.

Sota just grinned back "Not more than you did."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something back but didn't come up a thing to say. He just snorted and folded his arms.Kagome sighed from the other side of the room. "So, do you want or not? I'm making noodles"

Inuyasha turned once again to Kagome. "Noodles? You mean that war-food?" His ears twitched as he questioned her.

"Yes, war-food." 'Geez, he just couldn't come up with something more intelligent than war-food...' "Well, whatever, I make some to you too and you eat it if you eat it." With that she returned to kitchen.

"Umm. Again?" Sota asked.

Inuyasha gave his attention to him. He smirked evily and grabbed the controller. "This thime I will win!" Eating

-Kagome took a grip of her noodles with her chopsticks and put it in her mouth. She saw with the corner of her eyes that the 'boys' were eating with pleasure. So, she had succeeded at making it."Kagome"

Kagome lifted her face to look at Sota face to face. "Is it not good?""No, no, no! It's good, it's good. I just wondered where mom and grandpa are. Usually they are at home at this time. Usually it is mom who makes the food.""Umm. Mom called and told me that she'll run late with her job today and grandfather is god knows where. Maybe he has many customers to buy those 'Shikon jewel key fobs.""What?!" Inuyasha shouted and lifted his gaze at once from his noodles and looked at Kagome. "He sells Shikon jewels? There are many ones in your age?"

Kagome sighed to Inuyasha. "No. They are just toys. Not real things. In this time there isn't a Shikon jewel." That didn't really say anything to Inu-Yasha but at least he understood that there aren't ones that he'd want to. He returned to eat his noodles.Someone knocked the door."I'll get it." Kagome stood up and went to door. She opened it and grandpa was there."Oh, your home!""Just today. I have to return in the evening."

Grandpa nodded and stepped inside. He didn't have a thing against Kagome going to the feudal era. He was just jealous that he couldn't go. "You have made some noodles.""Well sniffed grandpa" Kagome smiled to him. "Sorry. If you want, you'll have to make it by yourself."

Grandpa looked little disappointed but knew the reason why. He went to the kitchen. "Aaargh!""What is it?!" Kagome ran after him. At kitchen it was calm. Grandpa was at the fridge taking out some noodles."Grandpa, what were you screaming?""Nothing."

Sota had finished his noodles and put the plastic box in the waste-basket. "He saw Inuyasha." He grinned."I didn't expect him to be here!" Grandpa put his noodles in the microwave.

Inuyasha had also finished his noodles and did as Sota. In fact, he had eaten his noodles before Sota, but hadn't known that he should do something to the empty plastic box before Sota put it in the waste-basket."Let's go play Inuyasha!" Sota already ran to the living room and put on the PlayStation before Inu-Yasha answered.

"We are now going back." Inuyasha said to Kagome."But. but I haven't called my friends and asked all those school things yet!""School, always school. Who needs it anyway?!"  
  
"I do! You just go play with Sota and I do it. With that she just left the kitchen and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled under his breath and went to the living room. Sota was waiting for him. He had put the game ready and waited for Inu-Yasha to grap his playing control. Inu-Yasha heard howKagome started to speak upstairs. This is going to take a long while. Inuyasha grabbed the playing control and started to play again with Sota. Few hours later

The game was getting boring to Inuyasha. Sota looked like he had never played it before. He came more happier everytime when he won. Inuyasha didn't play well anymore. He was so bored to it. The outdoor opened and he looked who came in. It was Kagome's mother."Oh! Hi Inuyasha!" She smiled when she noticed him.

Inuyasha just looked at her for a while. Before the door shut he could see how it had gotten darker outside. 'That does it!' He stood up and walked to stairs. He had his ears on work when he went up the stairs. Kagome was still in her own room. He couldn't just hear it. He could catch her scent as well. That scent always irritated him. It was so close to Kikyo's... Inu-Yasha took a grip of Kagome's door's knob and opened the door. Kagome immidiately turned to look who it was. Her eyes went wide when she saw Inuyasha but it was just a moment. Like she would have forgotten that he was there. Maybe she had forgotten... "Forgetting something?" Inuyasha snarled.Kagome had forgotten that Inu-Yasha was there and she was going back this evening. She looked at her watch and noticed it was nine o'clock already. "Sorry. I had so much works that---""Like I care." Inuyasha interrupted her. He didn't care. "Now we're going back!" Inuyasha already started to take steps toward Kagome to take her with him."I just pack first! It takes just few minutes!" Kagome quickly said. She didn't want Inuyasha to take her in his way. "Fine." With that Inu-Yasha left her room and from the sound Kagome knew that he went downstairs to wait. Kagome packed quickly. Inuyasha didn't perfectly know what 'few minutes' meant but he had heard it too many times to guess. After packing Kagome went downstairs and saw that Inuyasha already waited at her at the outdoor. "I'm off again!" She shouted to her family as she went to Inuyasha. Before door she noticed her mother's shoes. "Are you home Mom?""Yes honey! Come back soon okay?"

Kagome looked beside her at Inuyasha. "I try! Bye now!"

Then they stepped outside and walked to the well. They jumped in it. Hey, it wasn't anything new! At the feudal age Inu-Yasha helped Kagome up from the well and there was the whole gang waiting for them. "Did you remember to buy lollypops to me?" Shippo asked with sweet puppy face.

Kagome bent down and started to search her back. 'Lucky, that I remembered to take them in the hurry.' "Here you are." She gave him three lollypops."Thanks Kagome" Shippo opened at once one of them and started to lic it. He sure looked like little puppyfox.

Sango came to Kagome and patted her side once with her elbow. "Well that wasn't a long 'holiday'" She said and winked her eye.


	3. Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I can't change the world. I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
A/N: I have received one review (thanks AnImE-AnGel!!). I really happy about it! (Thanks again AnImE-AnGeL!!) I didn't really knew how to continue, but now that someone wanted more, so I decided then make some more :) This chapter may be little boring cut in the fourth chapter then starts to happen. Hope you still enjoy this chap! I forgot to say in the first chaps. I haven't read a story like this my idea is. If this is familiar to another I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I had just this idea and I hope that no one other has the same. Like I said, I don't know any myself.  
  
Chapter three: Journey begins again  
  
Kaede and Kagome sat inside Kaede's cottage beside the fire. They were eating some rice.  
  
"Are you going to travel again?"  
  
"Uhh-uh." Kagome nodded.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Umm. Maybe today evening. I don't know. It depends." Kaede nodded to Kagome. Like someone he had heard.  
  
"Kagome! Let's go!" Kagome heard Inu-Yasha shout to her. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Looks like we're going now. thanks for the rice!" Kagome took her back bag and went out.  
  
"Good luck!" Kaede shouted after her.  
  
***Outside***  
  
Everyone else was already ready. Shippo, Miroku, Sango and of course Inu- Yasha. He was always ready to leave to search the shards.  
  
"Let's go." He said and turned around and started to walk out of the village.  
  
"And the journey began!" Shippo shouted happily.  
  
"Umm. Shippo. Were still in the village. And Inu-Yasha is the only one who has taken a step." Kagome commented Shippo. Quickly Shippo took one step and then grinned to Kagome.  
  
"Well, my journey has begun!" Sango and Miroku just looked and shook their heads. Sango felt something on her back.  
  
'On my back?' Sango was surprised of the fact that it was on the back. Slowly the hand made it's way down.  
  
"M. I. R. O. K. U.!!"  
  
*Slam!*  
  
A red mark appeared on Miroku's cheek.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't notice." He whispered  
  
*Slam!*  
  
Now he's other cheek was read as well.  
  
"Hey guys! Inu-Yasha is not seen anymore." Shippo said as he looked at the direction that Inu-Yasha had gone. He felt how wind came behind him and second later he saw his friends running after Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" He shrieked. He didn't want to be left alone.  
  
***On the road***  
  
"Can we stop for a moment?"  
  
"Not again!" Inu-Yasha turned to look at whining Kagome.  
  
"Hey! We have already walked two hours you know!" Inu-Yasha snorted to it.  
  
"Humans are so weak."  
  
"Excuse me but I'm happy that I'm a human!"  
  
"What's so great about that weak body." The sentence was asking but his way to it wasn't. Sango and Miroku just sighed. This happened every time when Kagome wanted to stop.  
  
"To say truth Inu-Yasha." Miroku started. Inu-Yasha turned to glare at him. Miroku acted like he didn't saw it. "I think you would have died many times already if around you haven't been these three humans." Inu-Yasha looked like his eyes would drop out of their places.  
  
"What!"  
  
"That's true. I haven't even thought about that." Sango replied and nodded to Miroku.  
  
"For example, I have many times sucked the enemy with my vortex."  
  
"And Kagome's arrows haves been a great relief many times. Like in the fight between Sesshomaru and inu-Yasha. 'Cause of Kagome's arrow Tetsusaiga returned to it's rusty model when Sesshomaru had it in his hands. Inu-Yasha wouldn't have won without that help." Kagome blushed little hearing Sango's words.  
  
"Forgot something Sango. She almost got her killed because of that!"  
  
"Like he cared." Kagome whispered under her breath. She forgot one thing.  
  
Inu-Yasha was like hit whit a branch. He looked over his shoulder at Kagome. Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked at him surprised.  
  
'What was that react? And to what did he even react?' Three of the travellers thought.  
  
Kagome felt how someone stared at her. She turned to look over her shoulder at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What?!" Inu-Yasha twitched his ears. That was enough to tell to Kagome. She gulped little.  
  
'I forgot that he could hear.' "E-heh!" She had nervous smile and a big sweat drop on her back head. This didn't really mean good. 'Wait a second1 If Inu-Yasha doesn't care. Why is he then looking at me like that? And why am I sweating her?' Kagome had a total change of expression. Inu-Yasha didn't like of it.  
  
"Or do you?" She said like continuing the other sentence. That was where Inu-Yasha panicked.  
  
"No way!" He shouted. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all out of it. They didn't have a clue what they were talking.  
  
"Then why the look?" Inu-Yasha went quiet for a while.  
  
"What look?"  
  
"That angry look toward me."  
  
"Stupid! I look always angry!" that was true in it's own way. Kagome let it be like she would receive something with that.  
  
"We stop at nightfall." With that Inu-Yasha started to walk again. Kagome could only sigh and walk after him. So did the surprised friends of them.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sango asked whispering from Miroku and Shippo as they followed Inu-Yasha and Kagome. The monk and kitsune could only lift their shoulders.  
  
***Few hours later***  
  
Kagome and Shippo looked happily how sun was in the half way of getting down. Moon was already in the sky. Waiting for its turn to shine. Nightfall would be soon. In a few hours. But that few hours were still too much. Their both's feet hurt. Sango noticed that.  
  
"You want to ride on Kirara?" Shippo's and Kagome's eyes started to flicker.  
  
"Could we?" Kagome asked. Sango looked at Kirara who was on her shoulder. Kirara jumped down and turned to its true form.  
  
"I think that was a yes." Sango said and moved her hand meaning that Shippo and Kagome should go to Kirara's back. Kagome hugged Sango and then Kirara. Shippo did it too. Kirara bowed little down so that Kagome an Shippo got on her back. Then she just started to walk after Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Sango. Miroku gave a nod to Sango. Inu-Yasha looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Keh!" He said and turned back. He had said it many times and he sure says it many times again.  
  
"Humans are so weak." He whispered angrily under his breath.  
  
A/N: Hope this chap wasn't so boring that you think that this whole story is like this. I just didn't want to make too long chap. That's why this chap is like this. Next chap is then the real thing. There starts to happen! I hope it will be better than this. Next chap's name is 'Why Kikyo?'. Please give me reviews. It will help me to get better! And it makes me happy too! 


	4. Why Kikyo?

Thank you notes:  
  
Mequmi Roshi: Thanks for your review. I'm happy of the fact that you gave me some advice. I have this program in my computer that helps me to not make mistakes, but still I do. My home language isn't English so I try my best to write well. I'm going to take your advice and read my story at least once before I put it. Thanks :)  
  
Sayo Amakusa: I'm happy to know that people like my story. I was really happy when I now came home and saw that I had 8 reviews. One of them was yours. Thanks to you of it! I'm going to continue ASAP.  
  
sinmay: I try to find a way to repair that mistake. Thanks of telling of it. There is coming more. I think chapter five tells of how she almost dies. I'm not sure yet. Haven't written it. I have written the fourth chapter so I hope you like it :P  
  
Divine-Heart: I received now your review as well and I thank you too! (Oh, what a surprise!) Chapter four is here so please read it and enjoy!  
  
jammies2000: I see that my summary made at least one of the readers interested! It is nice to notice. Thank you of your interest! I'm very happy to write this story so I hope chap 5 will be written soon =)  
  
Karen: Like you, I support Inu+Kag and San+Miro. In this fic it's more of Inu-Yasha and Kagome, but I think there will be this little thing of Miroku and Sango too. I haven't decided of it yet. Thanks to you as well!  
  
Namiko the anime wizard: Your review was short, but it still made me smile. I have always problems to review. So your review reminds me of my own ones so I almost laugh to it. Not in a bad way or anything. Your review for me was as important as all the others. Thanks!  
  
AnImE-AnGeL: I thank you again, because you were the first one to review to me. You gave me the first hope of getting this story to really work :)  
  
Disclaimer: I have a well in my garden but still I can't own Inu-Yasha. He's all Rumiko's. I'm so jealous!  
  
A/N: About the 'thank you notes'. I'm not sure if I'm going to make that list anymore. I just now wanted to thank all the ones that had given me review. Maybe I continue on doing it but I can't be sure of it. Even if I don't do it I'm still really grateful to all of the readers that review to me. Thank you to you who reviewed! So this is the chap four. I hope you like it. One of my friends al ready read it and liked of it so I hope you do too! Enjoy!  
  
Trust  
  
Chapter four: Why Kikyo?  
  
"Inu-Yasha! It's nightfall!" Kagome shouted from Kirara's back. Yes, she still rode on her with Shippo.  
  
"So? What of it?"  
  
"You promised that we stop for the night then!"  
  
"Like you need any break! You have been the half of the way on Kirara's back!"  
  
"That's mean! I'm sure Miroku and Sango needs some rest too!" Kagome looked hopefully at the two named persons. She pleaded with her gaze that they would want to rest too.  
  
" We could stop for the night. We haven't eaten anything for a long time. It won't take long until we use our last energy. If we don't have energy, we can't fight, can we?" Miroku knew that only things that made sense to Inu-Yasha's not-so-clever-mind would be like this was. No food, no fight. Things like that. Maybe he would now think about Kagome's suggestion in a new light.  
  
"I agree with Miroku." Sango joined the conversation. Inu-Yasha couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was against him. He didn't have a choice.  
  
"Fine!" He growled and looked around for a good place to stay. He saw one beside the river. Sango and Miroku followed Inu-Yasha's gaze and saw the same place. They both nodded to it. That would be a good place to stay.  
  
***Staying beside the river***  
  
Miroku, Shippo and Inu-Yasha had picked up some woods and Sango had made a campfire of them. Now everyone was around it. Almost everyone. Inu-Yasha noticed that Kagome was missing. He smelled the air and caught her scent. So that meant that she wasn't so far away. It came behind him.  
  
'What is she doing? It's not like her to be alone like that.' "Feh!" Inu- Yasha didn't notice that he had 'said' it aloud and now everyone was looking at him (expect Kagome of course). Inu-Yasha noticed their gazes.  
  
"What?!" Others just turned their attention back to where it had been.  
  
'Don't they notice that Kagome isn't here?' Inu-Yasha self noticed what he had just thought and continued to himself quickly. 'Like I would care.'  
  
Not even noticing it, Inu-Yasha looked over his shoulder. No one was there. There was someone but he couldn't see her behind all the bushes and trees. Inu-Yasha turned quickly his gaze back to fire.  
  
'Why did I look there?!'  
  
A while went when they just sat there and did their own things. Inu-Yasha started to feel uncomfortable.  
  
'This is not like her!' He was the only one thinking of it. At least the others didn't look like it. Inu-Yasha could still smell her. She had to be okay.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
'This isn't like her!" He thought again as he jumped on a branch and from it to another.  
  
After few second (okay, more than just few, umm. maybe 7) of jumping forward Inu-Yasha saw Kagome. She was all right At least she looked okay.  
  
Before Inu-Yasha thought about it he was al ready standing beside Kagome and saying.  
  
"This is not like you." Kagome hadn't heard Inu-Yasha to come and startled. First she didn't notice Inu-Yasha's question, but when she did. She looked like her eyes would pop out of their holes.  
  
"This. This isn't. me?" She replied what Inu-Yasha had said. That was when Inu-Yasha even noticed what HE had even said. He didn't know what to really answer to Kagome.  
  
"You. You usually. Are with others." He babbled something.  
  
'Is he watching me like that? How does he notice something like that when Sango or Miroku hasn't?' She shared some of her thoughts to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You have marked that but Sango or Miroku hasn't?" Inu-Yasha was in the corner.  
  
"Loo.Looks like. So." Kagome saw that he didn't know what to say to it. She helped him and changed the subject.  
  
"Well, now that you're here you could maybe clear few things to me." Kagome had been alone, because she had wanted to think by herself.  
  
"Like I could help on your problems." Inu-Yasha snorted. He was back in his arrogant himself again.  
  
"In these 'problems' you can." 'I have to make these things clear here and now. We are here just the two of us so it wouldn't be a problem, right?' Kagome looked into Inu-Yasha's eyes. Those golden eyes made her gulp. 'Yes, it will be a BIG problem still.'  
  
"Ask then!" Inu-Yasha wasn't the world's most patient half-demon.  
  
"Umm. I have been thinking some things for a while. About you, me. and Kikyo." This was something that Inu-Yasha hadn't expected. He just remained silent as Kagome made her first question.  
  
"Do you really need me here anymore?"  
  
"Wh.What are you babbling?! Of course I need you to find the Shikon shards!"  
  
"'That's right. Only to find the Shikon shards.' "Umm. I think there aren't any shards left anymore."  
  
"What?!" Inu-Yasha couldn't believe what she was saying.  
  
"I mean that Naraku has three fourths of the whole jewel. Plus to that, we have three, Kouga has two and one of them is keeping Sango's little brother, Kohaku alive. Do you really think that there is need to more than six shards to create the piece that Naraku doesn't have?" Inu-Yasha hadn't ever thought about it.  
  
"You really think we have all?" Inu-Yasha asked and Kagome nodded to him.  
  
"So. You don't need me around here, do you?" Inu-Yasha was going to answer but before he could, Kagome continued.  
  
"You don't need me to find Naraku. You can smell him. It is as good as my Shikon-sensing." Inu-Yasha didn't know what to answer anymore. He had just been ready to say that he needs her to find Naraku but she had said it aloud before him.  
  
"I'm right, am I not?" Something in Inu-Yasha kept him not saying that he doesn't. Suddenly Inu-Yasha remembered that Kagome had mentioned Kikyo too. This didn't have anything to do with her.  
  
"How does Kikyo belong to this?" Kagome had expected him to ask that. She just decided to jut cut right to the point.  
  
"Why it is so hard to you to look into my eyes after meeting her? I have heard many times that I look like her but I don't think so. She's at least five years older than me." Inu-Yasha really knew the reason but it was like Kagome said. They looked alike.  
  
"Still you look alike."  
  
"Like that could be a reason."  
  
"What was that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It would be normal to bother if you wouldn't know me but you do. You know me inside and you know that I'm totally different from her. Still t bothers you. Do you really love her because of her inner beauty or do you really love her outside beauty?" Inu-Yasha had never thought about it. Could he really be that fool?  
  
"Do you still love her?" Kagome asked. Her heart beat fast as she waited Inu-Yasha's reply. Inu-Yasha started to get really annoyed and didn't really care what he said anymore.  
  
"Yes, I do! What of it?!" Now it was said. Kagome felt how something little burnt her eyes. Tears wanted to come out but she wouldn't let them. Not in front of Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You know Inu-Yasha. Maybe I'm not a fighter babe like Kikyo but still I have some things that she doesn't have." Kagome didn't look at Inu-Yasha anymore.  
  
"Wha." Inu-Yasha didn't have a chance to end his word.  
  
"She's dead, you know! She haves a body but what body? Flesh and bones? Not at all. Mud and dirt! Does she have a soul? Many ones but not an own one! Why? Because I have it!" That was the first time that Kagome had said it aloud that she was Kikyo's reincarnation. Inu-Yasha was surprised how Kagome just said those things. Just like that. But he wasn't surprised for a long time.  
  
"Is this what you wanted to ask me? Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Inu-Yasha had his gaze on ground so that Kagome didn't see his eyes when she turned to look at him. It was her luck that's he didn't see. Inu-Yasha slowly closed and opened his fists.  
  
"Was your only goal to insult Kikyo like this?!" Inu-Yasha lifted his gaze to Kagome and Kagome saw hi eyes. They were literally burning of anger. Inu- Yasha had never been that angry in. Even when Naraku had insulted Kikyo he hadn't been this angry. Still Kagome didn't retreat.  
  
"I only spoke the truth! You know it yourself too!"  
  
"Maybe you were right. Maybe I don't need you anymore. No, you were right. I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE AT ALL!!!" Kagome was shocked of the fact that he said it and meant it. He said it from his heart.  
  
"Then I can finally return and never come back! I'm sure that Kirara can give me a lift to the well!" With that, Kagome ran away towards the others.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled after her for a while. Then he calmed down little and understood what he had just said and by that done. After that, Kagome would never return.. That made something hurt inside him.  
  
***At the campfire***  
  
Sango, Shippo and Miroku lifted their gazes when they heard someone running toward them. It was Kagome. They all saw that something was wrong. Kagome had a tear on her cheek that spoke too much. Kagome still tried to keep her tears inside.  
  
"Can I borrow Kirara?" Kagome asked as she got to the others and looked at Sango.  
  
"Why?" This wasn't the first time so Sango could guess why.  
  
"I need her to take me home."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Totally." Kirara jumped next to Kagome and changed to her true form. Kagome didn't think twice. She jumped on Kirara's back and whispered to her  
  
"Take me to the well." Kirara did as told. She jumped to the air and made her way to the well  
  
"Don't wait me to come back!" Kagome shouted to the others before they couldn't see her anymore.  
  
***At the well***  
  
"Thank you Kirara." Kagome whispered to Kirara's ear as she hugged her.  
  
"I'm sure going to miss you and all the others too. Promise me to look after them." Kirara nodded and then jumped to the air again. Kagome looked how Kirara disappeared of her view. She felt the burning again. This time she didn't stop them. Tears came down her cheeks. She just fell down and started to cry. After a moment she had calmed down enough to climb inside the well and drop in it.  
  
***Now to Inu-Yasha***  
  
Inu-Yasha heard how Kirara jumped to the air and saw how Kirara disappeared with Kagome on her back. Something hurt him again. He looked at his stomach and didn't see any injuries. He just lifted his shoulders to it and returned to the campfire.  
  
Miroku, Shippo and Sango looked how Inu-Yasha came and sat down like nothing had happened. Still they saw how Inu-yasha's other fist was tightly closed. It was now too dangerous to ask anything.  
  
A/N: So this was now the fourth chap. Hope you liked it! I'm not sure how to continue so it might take a while before the fifth chap comes. I think in it Kagome will be attacked but that will be seen sooner. I'm sorry of the spelling things. I don't have now energy to read this all over. I just want to put it already in the fanfiction. Please excuse me of not reading this all over again and please excuse me of the spelling things!! This was now little (two normal pages =P) longer than usually. Hope you had energy to read it to the end. 


	5. Shikon shards

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo ect. I would like to own almost everyone of tem except few.  
  
A/N: Okay. I just started to write this so I don't know what is going to happen in this chap yet. I think I have to put now this on two or three parts. I'm not sure, but I think so. I got little problem with this fic so I have to look how am I suppose to make this fic go like it should. I little overdid that last chap. But I think I can handle this. So I'm sure this chap will work and be written.  
  
Trust  
  
Chapter five: Shikon shards  
  
Kagome laid on her bed. She hid her face in her pillow. Still anyone could see. Her shoulders were shaking as she cried. She had kept her tears when she went to hr room but as her room's door shut, started her tears to come down.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Kagome woke up in the shrine.  
  
'Morning.?' She looked around and she recognized where she was.  
  
'Why am I in the well shrine? She felt something wet on her cheek. She dried it away.  
  
'What..?' Suddenly all came to her. She remembered all about her and Inu- Yasha. Kagome dried her tears. She couldn't show her family that she had cried her eyes out. When she was sure that all the tears were dried, she went outside of the well shrine. Her eyes hurt little when sun came to them, because her eyes were little tender of all the crying.  
  
'I can make it! I did it once and I can do it again.' She thought as she started to walk toward her house. The memory of yesterday still wanted to make her cry. It was little easier to keep her tears now when she had already cried most of them out. But still she had to remember to keep them all the time otherwise she would start to cry.  
  
Silently and slowly Kagome opened the door and peeked inside. She could hear the television and some usual noises from kitchen. She shut the door behind her.  
  
Sota heard as someone shut the door and moved his gaze from TV to the front door. He saw Kagome taking her shoes off.  
  
"Hi Kagome! Back Already?" Kagome wasn't in the mood of telling what had happened.  
  
"Welcome home dear! Are you hungry?" Mrs Higurashi shouted from kitchen. Kagome didn't answer. She wasn't in the mood of talking really. She just wanted to go to her room and cry. Mrs. Higurashi's head came from out of the kitchen.  
  
"Are you okay, dear?" She looked little worried.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay." Kagome answered quickly. She didn't want to her mom to start to ask anything. She wasn't yet ready to tell her about the fight with Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Umm.. Where's grandpa?" Kagome asked as she looked around.  
  
"He's at the hospital."  
  
"Nani?!" (Nani means what. I just had to put it :P)  
  
"He's not sick. Don't worry. He's just there watching new sicknesses that you could have when your in that feudal area." Kagome sighed of relief.  
  
1He's not sick. He sure takes my "sicknesses" seriously.'  
  
"I go to my room."  
  
"Okay dear!" Walking normally, Kagome went upstairs and there to her room. She shut her door with her back. As she heard the door close, she fell on her knees and started to silently to cry. She ran to her bed and hid hear face in her pillow.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
***Inu-Yasha and co.***  
  
Shippo woke when light hit his face. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Miroku and Sango around the fire. They were warming breakfast. Fish. Shippo stood up and went to them and scratched his back same time.  
  
"Good morning." He silently greeted as he came beside the fire too. He remembered that Kagome had left yesterday. She had said that they wouldn't see her anymore.  
  
"Is it true?" He asked from Miroku and Sango. Those two named looked Shippo with asking eyes.  
  
"I mean Kagome." He told when he noticed his companions asking eyes. "Will she still return to us?" Sango and Miroku both just lifted their shoulders.  
  
"We don't know. Inu-Yasha hadn't said a word since Kagome left." Sango told to Shippo. Shippo looked around.  
  
"And where is even Inu-Yasha?" Again he received lifted shoulders.  
  
"Don't know." Miroku answered and gave a fish to Shippo. Shippo took it and put it on the flames. He didn't feel so hungry. Kagome was away. And Kagome was like his big sister. Shippo shook his head. He just couldn't believe that Kagome wouldn't return anymore. And it looked like Inu-Yasha was the one to blame of it. He gave his fish to Sango  
  
"Could you make this for me?" Sango didn't know what the little fellow had in his mind but nodded and took his fish. Shippo nodded back as a 'thanks' and stood up again.  
  
'Sometimes I'm just so happy that I am a demon.' Shippo thought as he caught Inu-Yasha's scent.  
  
'So he's that way!' And so the little kitsune went that way. He followed Inu-Yasha's scent and found him on a big tree's branch.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" He shouted to him. Inu-Yasha's ears twitched little to him but no reaction beside that was made. Shippo saw that he wasn't himself again. He was thinking.  
  
"Why did you send Kagome back?!" Shippo didn't want to spend any useless time in this. He wanted to know that will Kagome ever return again. That sentence did caught Inu-Yasha's attention.  
  
"What?!" Inu-Yasha shouted back. Now he looked at Shippo. "I didn't do anything! She self wanted!" Shippo couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Kagome.WANTED..To leave us forever.?" He asked with little voice. "I can't believe that! Kagome loves us!"  
  
"Yeah, right." Inu-Yasha didn't believe that. "She was the one asking that do we need her anymore!"  
  
"But the shards.?" Shippo didn't have time to end his sentence.  
  
"She thinks that all are found. Naraku has that big peace, Kouga has two, Kohaku has one and we have three." Inu-Yasha told to the kitsune as Kagome had earlier told him.  
  
"But we don't have any shards! Kagome has them!" Inu-Yasha almost fell from the branch.  
  
"What?! She didn't gave them to you?!" Shippo shook his head.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"That little wench." Inu-Yasha growled under his breath. Shippo looked at him angrily. He didn't like that Inu-Yasha called her wench.  
  
Do you know what Inu-Yasha. I don't wonder at all why Kagome left. I can't even understand her. How did she really sustain you in the first place? No wonder that she left. Who would like to be called wench!" Shippo had a little tear in his eye. He was sure that jerk Inu-Yasha had done again something that made Kagome leave. Only this time, something more than usually. Inu-Yasha was shouting all kind of dirty words and shouts to Shippo but he didn't even hear them.  
  
"You know what Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha stopped his shouting. Usually Shippo was on Kagome's arms in this point but now he had just stood there. "This time Kagome left and she won't ever come back. I can't believe that you have crossed that line. And we all just thought that you liked her when you always get jealous over Kouga." This time, Inu-Yasha fell from the tree. For his luck he didn't fell on her face as usually. (That is the lovely magic of the rosary.)  
  
"I'm not jealous over that wench!" Inu-Yasha shouted but it was kind of useless. Shippo was already walking on his way back to the campfire.  
  
At the campfire, Shippo sat down to 'his' place and took his fish from Sango.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
***Back to Kagome***  
  
Kagome's shoulders didn't shake anymore of her crying. She did still cry few tears, but just few. Now she finally had started to think about happened.  
  
'Is that really all that I'm good at? Sensing Shikon shards?' Now that she mentioned it she did right now sense Shikon shards.  
  
"What?' She looked around but didn't see anything glowing anywhere.  
  
'Where?' Then she remembered. She put her hand in her pocket. She took it out and she was right. In her hand was a little glass bottle with three shards.  
  
'I forgot to give these to Sango.' Suddenly she realised something.  
  
'But this means.' She didn't even want to think about it. 'I have to go back.'  
  
'But I don't want to go back!'  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chap :) Now my summer holiday really starts. Kay, I have been at home now few months, but now I'm going to be at my summer cottage and ect. So that means I can't update for a month at least. I don't have internet in my hand anymore. I try to write many chaps so I an update few chaps at one time at August when I get to my computer again :) Please be impatient and just wait that there happens something more interesting again =P Kagome will get almost killed soon. She can't have the shards =P and she forgot her back at the feudal age too. I'm just too mean! Or am I? 


	6. Attack!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Few reviewers has said that I should read my chaps first before putting them in fanfiction. It would be easy to let my sister read them first but she isn't home right now. I use my computer's grammar too. Sorry of the all mistakes in spelling and so on!! It's sad to hear that my fic is confusing. I can't really change that thing so please try to understand! Some one asked is English my home language. No, it isn't. My home language is Finnish. But I have studied 6 years English at school. I know Inu-Yasha can be sweet and nice, but he can be a meanie too! I have seen and read Inu-Yasha. He's going to be sweet in this fic too but not yet *smirk*. And this is Inu/Kag!! I promise. I wouldn't even dream of making fic that isn't Inu/Kag.  
  
Karen: Thanks of the information about those shards. I keep that in mind when I write this chap.  
  
Trust  
  
Chapter six: Attack!  
  
"How can I give these to Inu-Yasha or Sango without going back?" Kagome sat beside her table and looked at the three Shikon shards in a glass bottle, in her hand. She sighed.  
  
'Like there would be a way.' Kagome stood up and walked out of her room to downstairs. She went to the kitchen. She took some noodles from the fridge and put them in to the microwave.  
  
When they were ready she sat beside the table and started to eat. That was when her grandpa came in with a big box.  
  
"What's with this box?" Kagome asked when grandpa put the box on the kitchen's table.  
  
"Here are the Shikon jewel key fobs. I can't get these sold."  
  
"Why don't you just throw them away." Kagome took more noodles in her mouth. Grandpa answered something to it but Kagome didn't hear it. She had just solved her problem.  
  
'Throw away. Not Shikon shard, but Shikon shards!' Kagome stood up.  
  
"Thank grandpa!" Grandpa didn't know why she was thanking but he didn't mind to be thanked.  
  
"You're welcome my dear. Hey! Where are you going?" He shouted after Kagome as she ran out of the house.  
  
"To the well!" Grandpa thought that Kagome decided to go back now so he just nodded. He didn't know what Kagome really was going to do.  
  
***At the well***  
  
Kagome now stood beside the well. She looked inside of it but didn't see anything. It was too dark.  
  
'That's it! I can just throw these shard in the well and then they wouldn't be a problem to me anymore.' She pulled her hand back with the shard bottle and was going to throw when she realized one thing.  
  
'But if I throw them. Will they ever notice it and get them? And what if they wouldn't find them immediately. Someone else may find them.' she understood that her idea wasn't so good after all. Some bad demon could find it and use it to gain more power. Inu-Yasha or Miroku didn't have sixth scent like she had. She let her hand to come down. 'I can't just throw them.' She sighed slowly.  
  
'I left my noodles.' She thought as she turned around and took a step forward to go back to the house. She felt something slimy under her feet and before she knew she slipped downwards and saw that first black and then blue.  
  
'No!' She screamed in her mind. She was clever enough to understand that she had just fell inside the well. She was now falling to the feudal age. Blue colour disappeared and her back hit the ground.  
  
'No! Now Inu-Yasha can smell me if he's near by! I have to get back before it!' Quickly she stood up and started to climb up on the side of the well.  
  
'Just few meters up and then I can jump back to my age.'  
  
'This is high enough.' She jumped but to her surprise, she didn't fall down. She was pulled up.  
  
'What.?!' She was just about to glance up to see who was pulling her, when she was pulled outside and threw on the ground. She hit the ground her left arm first and she heard a bad sound when it happened and a strong pain with it.  
  
'My arm is broke!' She thought of the pain and sound. She tried to move her fingers, but with no succeed. Now she had her few seconds time to see her opponent. She glanced to the way she had just flew and there stood this giant insect. (Sorry of the enemy. I know there is this kind of enemy in Rumiko's Inu-Yasha too. Sorry!) She tried to think of something but she didn't have time before she already saw how it's left 'knife-like-hand' was pulled little back and then straight to her. (I hope you know those knife like things that they have as a hands.)  
  
"AAAAaaak!" The only thing that Kagome could do was scream. And she did it as loud as she could. Other scream was shouted from her as that insect's knife-like-hand cut Kagome's side. Immediately Kagome put her right arm on her right side's cut. She could feel how her hand was getting wet. And she knew that it wasn't wet because of water. She had still her glass bottle with Shikon shards in her right hand.  
  
'It wants these. Like they all want.' She knew that she can't give those shards away just to save herself. She put them in her skirt's pocket and then put her hand back to the cut.  
  
'I'm loosing too much blood!' Her shirt started to feel wet too against her skin and skirt too. Her vision started to get dark and she started to feel faint.  
  
'Can't keep up any longer.' She had to use all her power and will to even keep her eyes open. She saw still enough to see that the insect was preparing to its final blow.  
  
'I guess Inu-Yasha and the other's weren't at the village. They will never notice that I'm here.' The insect pulled its left knife-like-hand. It was going to finish her of now.  
  
'I can't give Shikon shards for my life.' Kagome repeated to herself. She had these little thoughts in the back of her head that she could just throw the shards away and maybe be saved by it. That's why she had to repeat that one sentence again and again. When she saw the insect's knife-like-hand coming down for her she did something by instinct. She lifted her right hand and the insect shrieked. Kagome had closed her eyes so she didn't know why. She narrowed her eyes little and saw that the insect's left arm was smelted.  
  
'Did I. Did I just do that?' She didn't have time to think about it. The insect didn't like of what Kagome had done and was now really angry. It took its right knife-like-hand to its left side and slashed with it from left to right. Kagome went all down lie and she saw how the insect's knife- like-arm went just few inches above her.  
  
Now she had lost so much blood that she didn't have any powers left. She couldn't sat up back. She felt how all became more darker and how she started to pass away. With the last vision she had, she saw how a black figure attacked the insect.  
  
'Inu-Yasha.?' Was the last thing she thought before passing out.  
  
A/N: Sorry. This chap was really short. I think some of you expected maybe more of this 'almost killed'. I'm sorry to you! I'm just not good at write fighting things. Hope you still liked this. I might update after 1 and half week. I depend if I write new chap at my camp. I want to thank you all of your reviews!! I have now 26 and I'm floating of happiness :)))) Sorry of my writing mistakes again. I don't have now anyone to read this and mend this chap. I want to give a special thanks to jammies2000 who has given me 3 reviews. Thank you! 


	7. Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any other chars in this fic.  
  
A/N: Sorry I had to keep you waiting. I had my camp and I'm going to leave to my summer cottage. Now I have a friend, who has consent to read my chaps first and mend them before I put them to fanfiction.net. I'll just start this chap.  
  
Trust  
  
Chapter seven: Thinking  
  
Kagome woke up. She opened her eyes a little, but shut them again. The morning sun was too bright. Still, she wanted to open them again, because she didn't know where she was. She felt a cover on her and a hard floor underneath her.  
  
"Where am I?" Then she heard something being moved and saw Sango come in.  
  
"You're finally awake."  
  
"Sango.?" If Sango was there. it meant only one thing. she was at the feudal age. 'Why am I here?' Kagome couldn't remember anything about the fight. "Why am I here?"  
  
"I don't know." Sango came beside Kagome. "Kirara brought you here on her back. You were unconscious and badly wounded. Kirara was covered with blood." Kagome then took notice that her right side was hurting.  
  
'That's why it hurts.'  
  
"Can you remember anything from the day before yesterday?"  
  
"Day. before yesterday? Have I been out for two days?" Sango nodded to Kagome.  
  
"At least. I don't know how long you had been before Kirara found you." Kagome didn't know either. She couldn't remember anything from beforehand.  
  
"I don't either."  
  
Suddenly images started to come to her: Slipping in the well, being thrown out of it, being attacked by an insect, and being rescued by someone. Sango saw that Kagome's contemplative face meant she was starting to remember something.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome looked at Sango.  
  
"I can't really remember.I was attacked by a giant insect.I think."  
  
"Well, that explains why your right side's cut. It looks like it was done by a sword or a knife."  
  
"I came here to bring the Shikon shards to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I couldn't stay in my time with them. Demons would attack there too if I had them, and they belong in this time and with you." That comment made Sango remember that Kagome had had a fight with Inu-Yasha and she had told them that they wouldn't see her anymore.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Sango knew that Kagome would tell her when she was ready, but she wanted to know if the cut on her side or her arm was still hurting.  
  
"My side hurts a little." Kagome answered after a little while. She didn't really want to talk about the fight with Inu-Yasha yet. She understood that Sango knew that and would only ask about him when she was ready. Sango gave her a quick nod.  
  
"What about your arm?" First Kagome didn't know what Sango meant, but remembered then that her arm had been broken. "Umm." She tried to move her arm, but she only managed a little before she winced in pain.  
  
"Hurts." Sango nodded again. "Wait here, so I can go get some herbs." This time, Kagome nodded to Sango before she left.  
  
Kagome looked around and recognized the building--It was Kaede's cottage. 'If I'm here, and if what I understood from Sango is true, then they are here, too. Why didn't they notice my return? I mean, Inu-Yasha and Kirara could smell me. Especially Inu-Yasha. But wasn't it Inu-Yasha who saved me?' She didn't have time to think about it before Shippo jumped on her in excitement.  
  
"Kagome!" He shouted while he hugged her tightly. "I was so worried!"  
  
Miroku came in after Shippo and looked relieved. "I'm glad to see you're awake, Kagome." Kagome smiled to both of them. She felt happy. It was so nice that everyone was worried about her! Or was. Kagome looked around a little.  
  
"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, but he figured he knew what was on Kagome's mind.  
  
"Umm. Where's Inu-Yasha?" They all heard a small sound come from the roof-- like someone had jumped off of it. Miroku didn't even bother to answer. Kagome bowed her head in disappointment. 'He really doesn't care about me. I'm only here to sense the Shikon shards.' Sango came in with the herbs, interrupting Kagome's thoughts.  
  
"Can you sit up?" She asked as she came beside Kagome. Kagome nodded and sat up, only using her right arm. Her left arm hurt too much to be used. Sango was about to take Kagome's shirt off when she remembered something.  
  
"Shippo and MIROKU, could you go out for the time being while I change Kagome's bandages?" Shippo nodded and went out. Miroku looked a little disappointed that he couldn't stay and watch, but he nodded too and went out. Then Sango started to take Kagome's shirt off. She knew that Kagome couldn't really do it herself with her broken arm. With her arm free, she could now move it a little, but she preferred not to, since it caused too much pain. At the same time, Sango noticed a sad and absent look on Kagome's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked as she slowly took off the bandage that was wrapped around Kagome's chest and side. Kagome woke from her thoughts and looked at Sango.  
  
"N.nothing. I was just caught up in my own thoughts."  
  
"Like, 'Why, didn't Inu-Yasha smell me'?" Sango had hit the nail on the head. Kagome moved her gaze from Sango. She didn't want to be rude, so she nodded slightly in response. Sango noticed it and sighed.  
  
"I have been wondering about that, too. He was at the village." Kagome nodded in agreement. She had had the same thoughts as Sango.  
  
"A minute ago, I thought that was it Inu-Yasha or Kirara who saved me. Now that you said that.I know it wasn't Inu-Yasha."  
  
"It wasn't me, Miroku or Shippo ether. Kirara did bring you back, so I think it was her who saved you." Kagome had come to the same conclusion in her mind, too.  
  
"I think so too." Sango was done with Kagome's chest and went to the other side of Kagome. Now it was time to work on Kagome's broken arm. She started to take of the old bandage, causing Kagome to grimace in pain, but she didn't say anything. She knew that Sango was trying her best not to hurt her. When Sango put on the new bandage, Kagome did whimper a bit. Sango didn't mind apologizing. She was being as careful as she could, and she knew that Kagome knew that as well. Sango tucked the end of the bandage securely inbetween the layered wraps of the new bandage to finish it off.  
  
"Okay, that should do it." Sango took Kagome's shirt and was going to put it on Kagome when she changed her mind.  
  
"I think this shirt needs a good wash. It's so full of mud and blood. Wait here under some covers until I get some clothes from your backpack here." Sango stood up.  
  
"Is my backpack here?"  
  
"Yes, you left it when you were here last time. " With that Sango left the cottage. Kagome was wise enough to put on her cover to hide her 'naked' upper body. Miroku could step inside in any minute--especially if he saw that Sango was carrying Kagome's shirt.  
  
It wasn't long before Sango had already returned with Kagome's backpack. She set it down beside Kagome, so that she could look inside it herself.  
  
"I hope you have another shirt in that bag of yours." Kagome took a few things out of her backpack--like a math book, a blanket, and dog food-- before she finally found a clean shirt and gave it to Sango. Sango then began to carefully put it on Kagome.  
  
"I'll go and wash this bloody shirt of yours, now." Sango helped Kagome to lay down and then went out.  
  
Kagome almost expected Miroku or Shippo to come in, but neither one did. It was completely silent as she lay there. She could barely hear the distant voices of birds and humans from outside. She didn't recognize any of the voices that she heard.  
  
'I wonder where he went. We just heard him jump from the roof. Why was he there in the first place? Why did he suddenly jump off?' Kagome didn't know what to think of Inu-Yasha anymore, and that was something that made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't know why, but it was just so.  
  
'All the other times I've been hurt he had come, but why not now? Does he. does he really hate me that much? Does he want me to be killed?' Earlier Kagome had thought that Inu-Yasha liked her. He was always jealous of Kouga. 'But at that fight. he said he loves Kikyo and doesn't need me anymore. And in both of them.he agreed his heart. I.I want to go home.' Kagome put her right arm under her and sat up. A slight pain ran through her side when she did it.  
  
"Now, to stand up." Kagome moved her right hand in front of her and used it to stand up. She didn't succeed to stand up all the way. After only a few seconds of standing on her feet, she lost her balance as soon as her right hand left the floor, and she fell to the ground. A big *thump* was heard. Kagome guessed that she wasn't only one who heard it, because only a second after, Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran in.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked and huffed a little. Kagome heard worry in the tone of her voice. She saw it in Miroku's and Shippo's eyes as well. Kagome didn't answer. She moved her gaze so that her friends couldn't see her face. Miroku, Shippo and Sango looked at her for a second. They saw that she was physically okay. At least, as okay as she could be in her condition. Sango sighed in relief. She went to Shippo and Miroku, and whispered something. The two of them immediately left the cottage.  
  
"Were you trying to stand up?" Kagome didn't look at Sango, but nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I.I want to go home." Kagome answered to Sango.  
  
"You know that you can't. Not in that condition."  
  
"Why not? My mom would take care of me."  
  
"How do you expect to make it there without tearing the cut on your side open again or making your broken arm worse?" Kagome saw the truth in Sango's words. Her side's cut would open when she jumped into the well. She couldn't even get out of the well with only one healthy arm.  
  
"You're right." Sango placed her hand on Kagome's right shoulder and left.  
  
'But I would rather try than stay here with Inu-Yasha.'  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this. I had a hurry to write this. The next chap won't be updated until August. I'll arrive home the 10th of August or something like that. So don't wait before it!! I want to say thanks to Melissa, who mends my chaps!!! Thank you!!! I found some meanings that had changed, but I just mend a word or something. Still I owe you a lot!! 


	8. Confession

A/N: As I promised, here comes a new chap! Not much happens in this chap, but I think it is good enough to still be a chap of this story :) My sister has read my stories and pointed out my BIG mistakes. I'm sorry about them!! Sorry, sorry, sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any other characters in this chap.  
  
Trust Chapter eight: Confession  
  
One week had passed since Kagome was attacked. All that time she had just been in Kaede's cottage. Her cut was a big scar but couldn't open so easily anymore. Her left arm was still bad. Kagome could move it but it would hurt a lot. That's why she can't use her arm yet at all.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sango asked when she came in and saw Kagome packing her backbag.  
  
"I'm now well enough to go home."  
  
"Maybe you're well enough to go home, but not to carry that bag of yours." Sango said as she saw how big Kagome's bag was once again.  
  
"Then maybe someone could lend me a hand."  
  
"Why are you so angry?" Sango asked. She could easily notice that fact but she didn't know whether it was because of something. .Or someone.  
  
"I'm not!" Kagome shouted to Sango's face.  
  
"Really?" Sango didn't believe it and Kagome noticed it. Kagome knew it was hopeless. She was angry and she can't hide it from Sango.  
  
"I have spent a whole week here against my will! My family doesn't even know I'm here!"  
  
"Really?" Sango didn't believe that either.  
  
"Well, they'll surely guess I'm here. But I didn't say anything to them. I didn't come here by my own will. That is true!" That made Sango blink her eyes. Kagome hadn't told anyone of the fight really. (I mean the fight with Inu-Yasha.) They knew that there was a fight but what happened was another thing.  
  
"Why are you here then?"  
  
"I was going to throw these stupid shards inside the well in my time." Kagome showed to Sango her hand where was the little glass bottle with three shards. ".but then I understood that it would be a big mistake. I was going to go back to my house when I slipped and fell inside the well. I tried to go back to my time in the other time but then came that insect." Sango could guess the rest.  
  
"I didn't even want to come back!"  
  
"But why?" Sango didn't hesitate to ask it. She was shocked to know that Kagome didn't want to even be with her and others. Kagome opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. 'I can't tell her.'  
  
"I.I'm not.needed here anymore." Sango looked at her with disbelieving eyes.  
  
"What.what do you mean?" Sango asked. Kagome didn't think about what she said anymore so.  
  
"Just ask from Inu-Yasha! I hope I hadn't ever met him!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Is this all about that fight with that jerk? What happened then? What do you mean that Inu-Yasha doesn't need you?"  
  
"I think we have all the shards now. Se he doesn't need me anymore." Kagome wanted to cry as she remembered that night and that fight. Still, she didn't let them come out. She didn't want Sango to see how much that fact hurt her.  
  
"That's not true! He doesn't need you only to find shards! He needs you to be by his side and give him strength. He loves you, Kagome!"  
  
"NO I DON'T!!"  
  
Both of the girls looked up to the roof. They couldn't see who was there but they could guess.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. What are you dong there?" Sango asked 'from the roof'.  
  
"Sitting!" Inu-Yasha answered like it would be obvious.  
  
"Right, sitting, and just why on this roof?" Sango blinked her eye to Kagome as a sign that she was right about Inu-Yasha. "He just has to be close to you."  
  
"No! I'm just used to sit on this roof!"  
  
"I just hate the fact that he hears too well, don't you too?" Sango asked from Kagome. Kagome nodded. She had had some problems with it too.  
  
Suddenly Kagome and Sango heard Inu-Yasha move on the roof and jump off.  
  
"What's his problem?" Sango asked from Kagome. She knew that she couldn't answer it. 'No one could understand that guy's mind.' Kagome just lifted her shoulders as an answer. Suddenly a little shock came to Kagome as she realized something.  
  
"Did Inu-Yasha hear everything?"  
  
"I think so." Sango moved her gaze to Kagome and saw her terrified look. "What's wrong?"  
  
'What if he heard! It was all true! I'm sure he's happy that I'm not wanting to stay!' Sango saw how Kagome's face calmed and she gave a smile.  
  
'I wonder what she had in her mind.'  
  
"Nothing. I think I leave now."  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"I told you why I can leave. I'm not needed in here!"  
  
"You're wrong! Maybe Inu-Yasha doesn't need you but others do! You can't leave me with Inu-Yasha, Shippo and Miroku!"  
  
"Why not? You like him, don't you?" Sango immediately blushed.  
  
"Wh.why should I?"  
  
"Can you really ask 'why I love'?" Sango looked at Kagome. Kagome started to explain.  
  
"Love is something that only happens. You can't decide with whom. You can only decide do you do something about it. Love may last forever but it may also end at a wall. I suggest to do something while you still can." Sango understood what Kagome meant.  
  
'How can a young girl like Kagome know a thing like that so well?' Sango asked herself as she looked at Kagome. "Then why haven't you done anything?" Sango grinned but Kagome's expression didn't change.  
  
"Maybe I will when comes someone to deserve my love." Kagome lifted her bag to her back and left the house Sango right after her.  
  
***Elsewhere***  
  
' "Just ask from Inu-Yasha! I hope I hadn't ever met him!" '  
  
"I wish I had just trusted Kikyo 50 years ago. Then I wouldn't have been sealed, Kikyo wouldn't have died, Kagome wouldn't be Kikyo's reincarnation and by that. she wouldn't had ever met me." A half demon whispered to the wind.  
  
***At the well***  
  
All the way to the well had been silence. Now, Kagome was about to step inside the well when Sango 'stopped' her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Mmm?" Kagome didn't turn to look at Sango. Sango didn't care anymore what she told Kagome. She just wanted Kagome to stay.  
  
"You're right. To love, should be done something while it's possible. But. I can't do it alone. I need you to help me and be by my side." Kagome turned to face Sango. She gave her a smile.  
  
"I wouldn't ever leave you alone as long as you need me." 'Maybe Inu-Yasha doesn't need me but he isn't the only one here.' With that, Kagome dropped herself in the well.  
  
A/N: So, what did you readers like of this?? I'm happy that I have Miroku and Sango here too. I had a problem with it. I didn't know how to put those two in this story, but now I got it. I'm sure most of you thought that Kagome would confess something but it was Sango!! If someone didn't understand. Sango confessed her love for Miroku to Kagome =P I know that Sango isn't in the real Inu-Yasha like this but I now made her like that in this fic. Hope no one will mind it too much. I'm not sure but I think I have bad guys in the next chap XD Maybe I won't. Well, they will be definetly before chap 12! 


	9. Kagome's back again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any other chars in this chapter.  
  
A/N: Okay, here is a new chap again. Sorry to keep you waiting! Wait.You didn't have to wait almost at all! But still. Here is a new chap. I hope you like it.  
  
Well yes, you did have to. I have problems to contact my mender, so this chap is not mended. Sorry for the delay!  
  
Trust  
  
Chapter nine: Kagome's back again  
  
"How could you let Kagome leave?" Shippo asked from Sango. Shippo had found Kaede's cottage empty. Sango had told him that Kagome left. She hadn't told the part of confession. Nether the part of Kagome to come back to help her. Now that she had confessed it aloud to Kagome, and herself, she found it difficult to be around Miroku. To her luck, Miroku didn't notice anything.  
  
"Hey, Sango! Why?"  
  
Sango glanced down first at Shippo and then at Miroku. Miroku and Shippo both glanced her back and waited for her to answer. Sango couldn't tell them that she is coming back. Otherwise she might have to tell why she changed her mind of not returning.  
  
"Like I would have any permission to make her stay! Her true home and family is at the other side of the well!"  
  
"But, but."  
  
"Sango is right" Miroku interrupted Shippo. "Kagome doesn't really belong here."  
  
"But, but." Shippo had a tear coming down his cheek.  
  
Sango came sad when she saw tears coming down Shippo's cheeks. 'Please Kagome. Come back soon.'  
  
***In Kagome's time***  
  
Kagome had a towel around her hair and pyjama on. It was evening already. Her family had been little worried about Kagome when she had been at the feudal age, because she hadn't said anything.  
  
'I have to go back. I promised to Sango to help her. But.I don't want to see Inu-Yasha.' Kagome shook her thoughts away. 'I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. Inu-Yasha can go to hell! He isn't the one and only.' Kagome sighed. She was tired of those thoughts. They circled around in her mind, but she had made up her mind; she will go back. It was her duty as Sango's friend.  
  
***Other where***  
  
Two white dog-like-ears turned as he smelled a familiar scent as sun was up in the sky.  
  
***At the well***  
  
Kagome pushed herself up and out of the well. She hadn't done that for some time. Kagome dropped her back on the ground and took few times deep breaths. "I wonder if no one even notices that I came." 'Inu-Yasha would but like he would care.' Stubbornly Kagome lifted her bag on her shoulder and made her way to the village.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked in front of her and saw Sango running toward her. "Sango!" She shouted to her happily and waved her hand to her.  
  
Sango came to Kagome. "You can't even guess how happy I am to see you. Shippo is blaming me of letting you go!"  
  
Kagome gave a giggle to her friend. She knew how Shippo liked her much. Like a big sister. "I think I must apologize him of scaring him."  
  
Sango nodded. "Give me your bag. I can carry it."  
  
Kagome nodded too and gave her back to Sango. She was happy that she didn't have to carry it. It was so heavy!  
  
Together the girls came to the village. As they entered, villages shouted that Kagome had returned. So, you can guess that it didn't take a long time to get it to Shippo's and Miroku's ears.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo shouted as he ran toward Kagome and jumped in her arms. "I thought that you left us for eternity!"  
  
Kagome smiled to Shippo and gave him a little squeeze. "Sorry Shippo. I made a stupid thing. I promise that I won't do it again."  
  
"Promise?" Shippo asked with few happy tears in his eyes.  
  
"I promise." Kagome squeezed Shippo again.  
  
"Nice to see you back Kagome."  
  
"It's nice to be back Miroku."  
  
"Let's take your back to Kaede's cottage. I think she'd like to see you too." Sango said and the whole gang went to Kaede's cottage.  
  
Kaede had heard from villagers that Kagome had come back and waited for them to come at her cottage's fireplace. There wasn't a fire now.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku came in. "Hi Kaede." Kagome greeted. She was only one night away but it wasn't like usually. This time she had said that she won't return. That's why it was so big thing that she came back.  
  
Sango put Kagome's bag in the corner where it usually was. From there she looked at the talking friends. A smile came to her face when she saw Kagome happily talking. Like nothing had happened. She saw ship happily curled on Kagome's laps. Kaede was happy too. Then her gaze went to Miroku. He was happy too of course. 'Wonder if he would be happy if it was me not Kagome.' Sango decided to join the conversation.  
  
Later Sango and Kagome were at the well. They sat on the edge of the well and talked about that and that. One question had bothered Sango's mind. She knew that it would hurt Kagome to thing about past but she still wanted to know what had happened between her and Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. She saw Sango's serious face and her face went serious too.  
  
"What happened between you and Inu-Yasha?" Sango looked to Kagome's eyes. "Please. Tell me." She said that like a mother to child.  
  
Kagome turned her head. "I asked from him that did he really need me. You know that he is always thinking about Kikyo. First he said that he does, because I can sense Shikon shards. Somehow the conversation went to Kikyo. You know too that she isn't really Kikyo." Kagome turned to look at Sango for a support.  
  
Sango nodded. She agreed with Kagome. "No, she isn't. She's only a moving body. She doesn't have any soul or heart left in it."  
  
"I said it to Inu-Yasha and other facts of Kikyo. He is just so blind to see them. Even, when they are said right to his face. So, you can guess how he reacted. That was when he answered my question. He doesn't need me." From corner of her eye, Kagome noticed that Sango was going to say something. "No Sango. It wasn't only his mind that said it. His heart was in it too."  
  
Sango shut her mouth. She moved her head too and looked at the ground under her feet. "So, that is what happened." It was only a whisper but Kagome could here it.  
  
Kagome nodded. Kagome made a laugh. "Doesn't sound so terrible, does it."  
  
Sango lifted her shoulders. "I don't know. If I think that Miroku would do that to me."  
  
Kagome interrupted her. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot Miroku! Why are we talking about me and that jerk when we should talk about you and Miroku?"  
  
Sango gave Kagome a terrified look. "It's okay. Really."  
  
"Oh no! Not at all! I promised to make you two lovers didn't I?"  
  
"LOVERS?!! Oh no. I think you got it all wrong."  
  
"Oh, come on! Don't be so shy! I have seen how Miroku sometimes looks at you. He likes you Sango!"  
  
Sango blushed a little. "He looks at all the girls like that!"  
  
Kagome thought it little. "Yeah, true, but there is a little difference how he looks at you than other girls."  
  
Sango decided to look at the ground again and be quiet.  
  
"Hmmm. What can we do to make him yours." Kagome asked from herself and thought a little while.  
  
Sango didn't mind to say anything. She could hear that Kagome was at it. She couldn't do anything to her anymore.  
  
"I know! Listen to these Sango."  
  
A/N: So, what do you say? I have noticed that people doesn't like my story anymore. Or I think so. I just had gotten few reviews of my previous chapter. Was it that bad? I know that in my story there doesn't happen much but I think it is better to make things clear and go on slowly, not like from magic or something. In the next chapter you will know what ideas Kagome has!! Please review. If you don't. I might just quit writing this. I think I gained only one review last time. It made me so sad. I felt like a good cry! Sorry it took me so long to get this at ff.net! 


	10. I'm a woman!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any other chars of this chappie. Though, I wish to get them by Christmas present from Santa! :) (*tears* I didn't get them!!)  
  
A/N: This chapter was going to be your Christmas present but because of my computer problems, I couldn't write this. It's already January 2004 and I haven't now updated for a long time and I'm terribly sorry because of it. I hope there are still some people that read my story 'Trust'. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
TRUST Chapter ten: "I'm a woman!"  
  
The gang was on the road again. Kagome had a happy smile on her and she walked before others. She stretched her arms and enjoyed the clean air. It was totally different from her time's. Somehow the fresh air made her tiredness go away and bring a smile on her face. It just felt so good. But why now, all of a sudden. She had been spending now most of her time at Feudal age, but why it does now affect her like this? It didn't affect her like this when Kagome came at Feudal age for the first time. Well, that wasn't so big deal, so Kagome just let that be.  
  
Sango wasn't feeling her usual self. It felt little difficult to her to be near Miroku. Now that she had said her feelings aloud they started to confuse her mind. Before, she had only put those feelings aside and made herself believe that they were lies, but now she couldn't do it anymore. It was her first time of feeling these kinds of feelings, so she didn't know how to really react to them.  
  
From her corner of eye Sango looked at Miroku's back. She was walking behind others. That is how she wanted it to be. She didn't want others to see how messed up her head was and her uncomfortable ness. Her eyes moved so that she saw Kagome.  
  
***Flashback*** "I promised to make you two lovers, didn't I?"  
  
"LOVERS?!! Oh no! I think you got it all wrong."  
  
"Oh, come on! Don't be so shy! I have seen how Miroku sometimes looks at you. He likes you, Sango!"  
  
"He looks all the girls like that!"  
  
"Yeah, true, but there is a little difference how he looks at you than other girls. Hmmm. What can we do to make him yours. I know! Listen to these Sango." ***End of Flashback***  
  
'She can't be serious about this.' Sango thought in her mind as her gaze switched between Kagome and Miroku.  
  
***Flashback*** "There are now two options for you. You can always just give yourself to him. That ONLY can make him yours already." ***End of Flashback***  
  
Only the thought of giving herself to Miroku, just like that, made Sango feel sick. Like she would ever sink herself in so low level.  
  
***Flashback*** "And the other option is to you to be friendlier to him and show him that you can be a normal woman too."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You should really stop hitting him."  
  
"You suggest me to let him grope me all he wants?"  
  
"No, no, no, of course not! Hmmm. Okay, try to not hit him so hard then."  
  
"That is easier said than done, but what do you mean by 'showing him that I can be a normal woman too'?"  
  
"Well, you are kind of manly when you always fight and so. Normal women stay at home and make dinner and so."  
  
"And that means.?"  
  
"You should show that you can do all those things that normal woman can. Wait, I know! Next time we go to a trip you could make us a meal!"  
  
"That isn't so difficult. Well, whatever, like this would make things different in any ways."  
  
"Oh yeah! Trust me. It will." ***End of Flashback***  
  
'Well, whatever, like this would make thing different in any way.' Sango's gaze went on the ground. 'I said that so surely but so did Kagome too that it will. Does she really know this much about people? About love? And most of all. Where does she gain that will and courage to stay with us now that Inu-Yasha broke her heart? Well, she said that she doesn't feel anything towards Inu-Yasha, but why then would she be so sad...from inside?'  
  
"Nyah, nyah!"  
  
"Gaah!" Sango jumped a step backward and her hand went automatically to her Boomerangbone. She glanced at the source of the voice. "Shippo! Don't do that!"  
  
"Well, you can say that you scared me too!" Shippo cried from the ground where he was now sitting. He had been startled of Sango's scream and fell on his butt.  
  
"It was your own damn fault for startling me." Sango let go of her Boomerangbone and sighed of relief. "Why did you even do that?"  
  
Shippo stood up and shook dust from his pants. "You looked so out of it and somehow strange. We were just worried about you."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Me and Miroku, of course. Like Inu-Yasha would care anything!"  
  
"Well, I'm okay. I just had some thoughts to solve out."  
  
".okay." Shippo looked around that no one was near to hear. He even remembered to check that Inu-Yasha's sensitive ears would hear. "Umm.Sango. Do you think Kagome is acting funny?"  
  
"My opinion is that she certainly is."  
  
"Miroku! Don't sneak like that and listen to other's things!" Shippo shouted to the monk. Apparently he had forgotten to check that Miroku was far away too.  
  
Sango gulped of the sudden nearness with Miroku and a red colour came on her cheeks.  
  
Miroku glanced at Sango and noticed the red colour. "Are you really okay, Sango? You are all red. Are you sure you don't have a fever?" Miroku moved his hand to test Sango's forehead but Sango stepped backwards, out of his range.  
  
"I.I'm fine. I'm really fine." Sango guessed why she was all red and was sure that she was now even redder. "I.I go to.talk with Kagome." Quickly she went to Kagome and left the two surprised guys behind her.  
  
"Miroku, don't you think Sango is acting weird too?"  
  
"She certainly is." Miroku said like a lawyer.  
  
"I wonder what is wrong with the girls."  
  
"I know, it must be their time of the month."  
  
Shippo looked stupidly at Miroku. "Their time of what?"  
  
Miroku slowly shook his head. "Oh, Shippo." He stopped moving his head. "You're too young to understand." He told the little demonfox and clapped his head.  
  
Kagome smiled to Sango when she came beside her. Her smile turned to a wirn when she noticed how red Sango was and her uncomfortable expression. "Did something just happen there?" She grinned to her friend.  
  
"No, no! Nothing." Sango's gaze went on the ground again.  
  
"Hey, Sango, you can tell me. We're pals, right!" Kagome put her hand around the demon exterminator. "I'm here to help you, remember?"  
  
That was true. Sango had asked Kagome to help her as she confessed her 'love' toward Miroku. It was then. It was only to make her stay. Or was it? Yes, it was. At least that is what Sango kept telling herself. Now that she thought about it, she noticed that she had made a terrible mistake by asking Kagome to help her. Kagome wouldn't let this thing be before Sango would get Miroku. Sango noticed very clearly that she was in a big shit.  
  
Nightfall had come and the gang was starting to stop for the night. Inu- Yasha of course peeved about weak humans but no one cared. Miroku had collected wood and now most of them were in a heap. Shippo used his foxfire to make them burn. After a while a nice warming fire was giving light to the tired travellers.  
  
"I'll go get some water for the food." Sango said as she stood up with a pot and kettle in her hands.  
  
"Are you sure you can carry both of those when they are full of water? You need a help of a man."  
  
Sango's eyes burned as she heard Miroku's words. "Here's some man to you!" She shouted as she hit him with the pot behind his head.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome shouted from the other side of the fire.  
  
"What?!" Sango shouted back to Kagome as Miroku put his hand on his hurt occiput. Kagome gave Sango a glare and pointed at Miroku with her eyes. So that only Sango could see that. First Sango looked at her like 'what' but then she remembered: '"You should really stop hitting him." ' That's what Kagome had told her. Sango just turned her back to Kagome with a "Hmph!" Then she left to get the water.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Miroku."  
  
Miroku turned to look at Kagome still keeping her hand on his hurt back head.  
  
Kagome looked at him for a while. 'Maybe he did deserve that punch.' "Nothing." Kagome said and turned to look at the surrounding. 'I wonder where Inu-Yasha went..' For a while she seeked him with her gaze even realizing it. After few seconds her eyes widened as she realized what she had just though. She hit her head with her both hands 'Away stupid thoughts like that!'  
  
Miroku and Shippo looked at Kagome. Neither of them dared to ask her anything. They just could feel how a sweat drop came to behind their heads as they watched Kagome to hit her head.  
  
Sango came back by the time that everything was back to normal beside the fire. Kagome was again reading one of those 'schoolbooks' of hers. Miroku and Shippo talked about something. Inu-Yasha was probably near but not seen. She put the pot and kettle down beside the fire, not carefully. Someone had made 'a three-leg' over the fire so she put the pot hang of it on the fire. "Who has all the food things?" Sango asked and made the fire better.  
  
"I have them in my bag." Kagome took her back beside her and started to seek for the food things. She gave them all to Sango. Then she returned to practise her math.  
  
Sango started to add the water all kinds of ingredients. It took quite a while before Sango gave everyone a bowl of food. Inu-Yasha had joined them by that time. They all sat around the fire now, looking at their food. (clockwise Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo Inu-Yasha)  
  
"What is this?!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he looked at the suspicious bowl of food.  
  
"Food." Sango said coldly to him.  
  
"It certainly looks suspicious." Miroku added to Inu-Yasha. Sango gave him a death glare.  
  
"Nobody ordered you to eat it." She said to him more coldly than she had spoken to Inu-Yasha. Miroku could see Sango's eyes telling him to eat it or something bad will happen. He laughed nervously and took a sip of the food quickly to not feel Sango's angry on him. Looking up with only eyes he smacked few times. Everyone looked at him and waited that dies he or not.  
  
"Hey, Sango, this is really good." Miroku said and took a new sip of it. Sango smiled proudly and started to eat the food too.  
  
Shippo looked at Kagome but she just lifted her shoulders and tasted the food too. Shippo did as Kagome. Inu-Yasha still glared at the food but seeing that everyone else were happily eating it, he tasted it. And soon he had eaten it.  
  
After everyone had eaten they just sat around the fire and talked, except Inu-Yasha who had gone his own ways again.  
  
"I didn't know you can make food, Sango." Miroku said between the talks. Sango stood up right beside Miroku. "I'm a woman, you know!"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
Sango could feel how something touched her butt. "I didn't mean that!" She shrieked as she hit him on the cheek. She stomped away from the fallen monk and sat between Shippo and Kagome. Her eyes were still flaming of angryness.  
  
Shippo felt little pity for Miroku and went to help him to sit again. He had a huge read mark on his cheek again. Still, his expression was calm as always. He just seemed to have this metal cheeks that never hurt. Shippo started to lecture him. "You shouldn't do like that to Sango."  
  
Sango looked in the fire. Kagome looked at her friend. She had a grin on her face. "So, you did what I suggested." Sango snapped out of her thoughts and her eyes went wide.  
  
"No, no, no! No I.." 'I did.' Sango went silent.  
  
"You even said to him that you're a woman." Kagome couldn't help but to giggle little. Sango didn't say anything to that.  
  
"Well, I'll go get some water. Is that okay with you?" Kagome asked as she stood up. Sango nodded to her, still staring in the fire.  
  
"I just go get some water." Kagome told the monk and demonfox as she passed them. She took her drink bottle with her and went to the river, which was after a while of walk from the others. She kneeled down to put her bottle under the water. As the cold water touched her hand she felt the chills on her back. Still she put her hand under the water with the bottle. Silently she sighed and looked at image on the surface of the water. 'Sometimes it's just hard to smile.' Suddenly a white glowing thing appeared above her on the surface's image. 'What?' Kagome looked up and stood up too. Her bottle fell on the ground as she saw that glowing thing again. Now the real one, not the image of it. 'That can't be."  
  
A/N: Okay, This was now this chapter. It's longer than my usual ones. I hope you liked it.  
  
I want to know what you think about this stories gender? I first had that humor and romance, but then I took the humor away because I wasn't so sure of that. Well, I'd like to have your opinion in this :) 


	11. Hitting arrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. End of discussion.  
  
A/N: I know I'm very slow to update and all that. I just have lost all inspiration to write my fics. Even now I don't have any inspiration. I hope this chapter will be a good one, even because of the fact that I don't have any inspiration.  
  
TRUST  
  
Chapter eleven:  
  
Hitting arrow  
  
  
  
Kagome watched how a soul snatcher flew over the river carrying a soul. 'A soul snatcher?! But that means.' The soul snatcher continued its way in the forest on the other side of the river. 'Kikyo'  
  
Quickly glancing around her Kagome spotted a place where she could cross the river. She hopped from stone to stone. The water had made the stones wet and slippery so it was little difficult to keep her balance. She slipped on one of the stones and fell on her knee. The uneven stone made a cut on her knee and leg. Blood came little out and fell on the stone. Kagome didn't mind of those little wounds. She just stood up again and made the rest of her way to the other side of the river. Carefully landing on the steady ground again she observed the soul snatcher and followed it in the forest.  
  
The wind started to blow harder and made the surface of the river move wildly. Those small waves reached on the stones and after a wave and another, the blood on one of the stones joined the water in the moving river.  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha lifted his head as he smelled an awfully familiar scent. First it was strong but after few seconds it fainted and totally disappeared. But that time had been enough for Inu-Yasha to know where Kagome was. That scent of blood hadn't come from the fireplace. That fact made Inu-Yasha's senses go wild as he tried to catch the smell again as he ran towards the river. 'Kagome!'  
  
***  
  
Kagome looked upwards. She could still see the soul snatcher. Sometimes it disappeared behind the tops of trees but she could still see it often enough. Again moving a thin branch of her way she ran after the soul snatcher. She now huffed and tried to keep her breathing steady.  
  
'Why am I running?' She questioned herself as she started to huff harder. Still she didn't slow down. 'Why am I running to find Kikyo?' Even as she questioned herself about it, she didn't stop running. Her breath caught in her throat and she was forced to stop and grab some air. 'I can't believe this. After all those things that I said to Inu-Yasha about Kikyo and now I'm running like a madman to find her. Why?' She lifted her gaze again. No sign of the soul snatcher. Not any glimmer was seen between the tree tops. Kagome moved her hand and leaned on a tree still grabbing air.  
  
Slowly Kagome went down on her knees, still leaning on the tree by her hand. As she got her breath steady again she started to examine the forest around her. As she now watched, every direction looked the same. 'I'm.' Now she stood up and turned around and looked again in every direction. 'I'm lost!' Little panic started to take her over as she time after time tried to figure out where she had came from.  
  
Suddenly Kagome heard a crack behind her. She turned to look at that direction and automatically her right hand made its way over her shoulder to grab--- nothing. She moved her hand little but there was nothing. Just now she realized that her left hand wasn't holding anything. It wasn't holding her bow. 'Oh no!' A new crack took her attention. 'So wise of me again. Run into an unknown forest, alone, without bow or arrows.'  
  
Now the bush before her started to move. Kagome gasped as she knew that something was about to come out of that bush. She took one step back, ready to run. A louder crack was heard and somehow Kagome knew that now it'll jump out of there. She let out a scream.  
  
A white little rabbit jumped out of the bush just to be welcomed with an ear aching scream. Its eyes widened and it looked terrified at Kagome. The raven-haired girl looked at her terrified demon and shut her mouth and opened only to let a sigh of relief escape. 'Only a bunny.' "And I thought you'd be some kind pf terrible demon."  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
Kagome went stick as she heard shout behind her. Like a robot she turned around to face the source of the shout. She met a gaze as cold as ice with a grey color making it even colder. 'Kikyo?' A little shine caught Kagome's eyes and she turned her gaze from Kikyo's eyes. A little piece of stone attached on a stick. Kikyo pointed at her with a bow.  
  
Kikyo raised a questioning eyebrow as she recognized the raven-haired girl before her. "What are you doing here?" She didn't lower her bow.  
  
Kagome looked at the priestess before her for a while. She didn't know what to answer. "I. I just saw one of your soul snatchers and. I just." Kagome's eyes were caught once again. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked as she didn't see Kikyo doing any movement to lower her bow.  
  
"You don't belong here."  
  
"What?" That wasn't something that Kagome had expected as an answer.  
  
"You don't belong here. You never have and never will. You don't belong in this time."  
  
"But---"  
  
"Your place is not here. This time is mine. Not yours. Go back to where you belong. You have nothing to do here."  
  
"But the Shikon shards---"  
  
"ARE NOT YOUR PROBLEM!"  
  
Kagome took a step backwards. She tried to deny the truth in Kikyo's words but she couldn't. This time really wasn't hers. And would never be.  
  
"You little wench." Kikyo growled to Kagome. "Give me back my soul!"  
  
Kagome could see that Kikyo was about to release her arrow. She shut her eyes and covered her face with her hands. 'Sango! Miroku! Shippo!' She cried in her mind for help. She heard a little sound of leaves, one identified sound and then a gasp of air. Kagome opened her eyes and peeked behind her arms just to see something red fall and Kikyo's big terrified eyes.  
  
'Red?!'  
  
Kagome moved her hands immediately and now saw how Inu-Yasha fell on the ground before her. 'Inu-Yasha?!' Not knowing what happened really she turned her head to look at Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes were wide. She looked at Inu- Yasha and her left hand held the just used bow and her right hand was beside her chest, stiffed of shock.  
  
Kagome noticed that Kikyo's way of right hand was how it is after releasing an arrow. That hit her head hard and she just knew what had happened. "Inu- Yasha!" She shouted as she kneeled beside him. There it was. Attached in his chest. Kikyo's arrow.  
  
Kikyo just watched with terrified eyes as her reincarnation kneeled beside her love. 'Again.' She took one step backwards. 'I can't believe this. I. I did it...' Kikyo gulped as she took another step. "Again" She whispered. No one else heard it but she herself did. And that word made her eyes just wide more and her look became more terrified. An image of herself stabbing Inu-Yasha with her arrow on the god tree came before her eyes. That made her turn around and run away with her eyes shut and hidden behind her hands.  
  
Kagome stared first at the arrow but turned to look at the arrows owner, Kikyo, just to notice that most terrified look on her face as she looked at the happening before her eyes. Than Kikyo had turned and ran away. "Kikyo!" Kagome stood up and took few running steps after Kikyo but didn't then follow her. "Kikyo" Kagome knew about Inu-Yasha and Kikyo. Still she had said all those bad things about Kikyo to Inu-Yasha. And now she saw how Kikyo once again shot an arrow in Inu-Yasha's chest. 'That must really hurt. inside.' "Inu-Yasha" She whispered as she turned to look at the half- demon. 'You took that arrow to save me?'  
  
Suddenly Inu-Yasha sat up and coughed some blood between his legs. He griped the red cloth on his chest as he coughed again.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted out terrified and ran back beside Inu-Yasha. "Are you okay?" (A/N: Kagome is still standing)  
  
Inu-Yasha let go of his cloth and instead took a tight grip of the arrow and pulled it out. "Kikyo" He looked in that place where Kikyo had just been and then in the forest. "Kikyo, where did she go?" He didn't look at Kagome. He was like she didn't even notice that Kagome was beside him. But he knew she was. That question was more pointed to Kagome than himself.  
  
Kagome's face and gaze turned sadder. "She ran away." She told as her gaze went to ground.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked deeper into the forest, trying to catch any sign of running Kikyo. His ears moved in different directions as he tried to even hear her. He took his legs right in front of him and moved his body to be on his legs. He stood up, but fell on his knees as he started to cough blood out again.  
  
Not like usually, Kagome started to back up until her back was against a tree. Leaning her back on it, she slowly glided down until her butt met the ground. "Inu-Yasha"  
  
That was only a whisper but the half-demon's alerted ears heard it and Inu- Yasha moved his head little to look at the other girl. His right hand was before his mouth and it was covered with blood. Moving too much had made him cough more blood out so now he didn't try to stand up again. Now he breathed little difficultly. He stared the girl. That wasn't like her. 'Kagome?' She had just there backed up like he would be some kind of demon. Well, he was, at least half-demon, but that wasn't the point. Usually she would have made him hold still and be really worried. Now she looked at him. Was it scariness in her eyes?  
  
"Why did you take the arrow?"  
  
Again Kagome had only whispered, now even quieter than before. Inu-Yasha stared at the girl before him. Was she afraid of something? Usually she would be more relaxed now. Not really relaxed but. There was something wrong. As she was afraid like someone could hop out of somewhere and attack her. 'Why are you afraid? I'm here, right?' Inu-Yasha moved his attention more to the asked question. He turned his head to look at the ground but didn't really look at anything. His hand moved from his mouth. "I thought that taking the arrow would stop her for a second so that I could talk to her. I just forgot her priestess powers and I ended up to loose my conscious and she ran away before I could say anything." His little dreamy eyes returned to the reality and he gazed at Kagome from the corner of his eye. "Why did you ask?"  
  
Kagome just stared at Inu-Yasha with nothing in her eyes. Suddenly the movement of leaves made both look at the bushes. First Inu-Yasha's muscles stiffened but hearing a familiar little clink he relaxed.  
  
After a moment Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara came out of the bushes. They all stopped as they saw Kagome and Inu-Yasha. This wasn't how they though they would find them. Inu-Yasha with blood wasn't a new thing but Kagome. Miroku and Shippo went to Inu-Yasha as he cough blood again. Sango on the other hand looked at her best friend. 'What is wrong with her?'  
  
As Miroku and Shippo treated Inu-Yasha, Sango walked to her friend. She really looked terrified, looking at the ground in front of her with that look. It was something that Sango couldn't explain. "Kagome, what's wrong?" She asked with silent voice. Shaking little Kagome lifted her gaze and looked at Sango. Like a scared child she jumped to hug Sango tightly, seeking for a felling of being safe.  
  
Sango startled little of Kagome's unusual act. Why was she so afraid? What was she so afraid? Placing her hand around the girl she smoothed her head and silently whispered her couraging words, like mother would to a scared child. "It's all okay."  
  
Inu-Yasha had his upper cloth taken off so that Miroku could treat his wound from the arrow. "It's done." Inu-Yasha dressed his upper cloth back looking before him with nothing in his eyes. Miroku looked how Kagome little by little relaxed as she was in Sango's arms. Then she looked at Inu- Yasha. "What just happened here?" He questioned the half-demon. He waited for an answer in vain. Inu-Yasha just stared with nothing. Miroku wondered that did he even hear anything.  
  
Shippo looked first at Kagome and Sango and then at Miroku and Inu-Yasha. The fox-demon snorted as he noticed that Inu-Yasha wouldn't answer. He jumped and hit the half-demon on his head. "Wake up Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Inu-Yasha snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Shippo with angry eyes. "Shippo!" He shouted as he tried to take a grip of the fox- demon's tail. Shippo jumped out of his reach and showed his tongue to Inu- Yasha "Nyah, nyah!" "You little." Inu-Yasha jumped up and tried to catch Shippo but fell down coughing blood again.  
  
"You shouldn't move Inu-Yasha." Miroku said as he hit Inu-Yasha on his head with his staff. Inu-Yasha growled under his breath. Then his ears caught little whispers. He looked in that direction and saw Sango holding Kagome. He just snorted and turned his back to them, folding his arms on his chest.  
  
Miroku looked at the situation. Inu-Yasha couldn't move and Kagome was acting strange. "I think we should go back to Kaede's village." Sango turned little to look at the monk and nodded. Then she went back to comfort Kagome. "What?! Go back?" Inu-Yasha stared at Miroku.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you are in no condition to fight or even move. You have no word in this." Inu-Yasha knew that Miroku was right and decided to only curse under his breath.  
  
"Let's go back to Kaede's village, okay?" Sango said to Sango and moved her little away so that she could look at the other girl's face. Kagome nodded little. "Come on." Sango helped Kagome to stand up and then looked at Kirara. "Kirara, you carry Inu-Yasha and Kagome back." Sango could feel how Kagome stiffened and her grip of her cloth tightened. The demon exterminator blinked her eyes to this. She moved her gaze between Inu- Yasha's back and Kagome. What really had happened before they had come? "Kirara, take Inu-Yasha back to the village and come then back to us."  
  
"What?!" Inu-Yasha shouted but got hit by the monk again. Kirara transformed to her bigger size and went beside Inu-Yasha who went on her back. Then she took of with Inu-Yasha.  
  
When the others couldn't see Kirara and Inu-Yasha anymore they all moved to look at Kagome. She was still stiff, but again, little by little, she relaxed. Her grip of Sango's cloth loosened too. "Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked. Kagome just remained silent.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure but I think there will be only two chapters after this. This chapter was unusual long, but I don't think you readers mind about that. I just hope you don't get too used to with these long ones. My first idea was to have Naraku included here somehow but I decided to not. Naraku won't be in this fic at all. I wrote this without inspiration so it might be really bad one and I don't want to read it all over again, so there might be mistakes. 


End file.
